The Past & the Furious
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: When an old foe, who he doesn't remember, goes back in time to wipe Phineas from existence, he must team up with some old allies, who he also doesn't remember, to stop him, or his summer is over for good!
1. An old enemy returns

It was another normal, sunny, summer day in the backyard of the Fletcher-Flynn residence. Phineas Flynn & his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher were already hard at work on their project for the day. Little did Phineas know, an even greater adventure awaited him that day; one that would be for his very existence.

"Okay Ferb, our multi-surface shoes are complete," he said happily "now we just need to test them out."

"Hey Phineas," Isabella said, as she entered the backyard "whatcha doin'?"

"Oh hi Isabella," Phineas greeted her "Ferb and I were just working on shoes that stick to any surface. Or at least, they're supposed to; we still have to field test them. Wanna help?"

"Of course."

"Okay, let me get you a pair," Phineas said walking off. He returned a few moments later with what appeared to be a normal looking pair of shoes.

"Just slip these on," he instructed her.

"Okay, now what?"

"Now we test them," Phineas said "okay Ferb, let her rip!"

Ferb gave a thumbs up and began walking up the tree in their backyard. He then walked around horizontally a few times before coming down.

"Wood, check," Phineas said, checking something off a clipboard "Isabella, try walking up the side of the house."

"Right," Isabella said, heading over to the house. She put her foot on the wall, and found, to her surprise, that she could scale it effortlessly. Then she got up on the roof, went across to the other side and walked down the opposite wall.

"And brick I guess, also check," Phineas said happily "next up we have sand and water. Let's head to the beach!"

"You could just come to my backyard," Isabella suggested "I have a pool and I'm sure there's a sandbox nearby you could use."

"That is more convenient, and there's less chance of us getting stung by jellyfish," Phineas said "okay, we'll meet you over there, I just need to get some shoes for Buford & Baljeet."

Isabella ran off, and Ferb followed soon behind. Phineas went over to the tree and picked up some extra pairs of shoes.

"Good think we thought to make several pairs of these," he said "yup, it never hurts to be prepared for any situation."

Unfortunately, he didn't notice somebody creeping up on him, until said person smacked him over the head with something. Then, there was only blackness.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Isabella was waiting at her house for him to arrive.<p>

"How long does it take to get a few pairs of shoes?" she wondered.

Then she noticed Ferb. "Ferb, have you seen Phineas? I thought he was just supposed to be getting extra shoes."

Ferb looked behind him, but didn't see his brother as he expected to. He left Isabella's yard and looked down both sides of Maple drive, but there was still no sign of him.

"Come on, let's go back to your house," Isabella suggested.

Both kids made the quick trip across the street and into the backyard, but there was no sign of Phineas. Isabella then noticed the pairs of multi-surface sneakers lying under the tree.

"Well the shoes are here, but where's Phineas?" she asked. Ferb shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I don't like this Ferb," she said "I hope he's okay. What am I saying? Of course he's okay" she added "I'm sure he's probably just in the bathroom or something. We should probably wait for him out here."

Ferb agreed and both kids sat down under the tree.

* * *

><p>What Isabella didn't know was that Phineas wasn't in the bathroom. In fact, he was just coming to after having been hit on the head.<p>

"Uhh, what happened?" he asked groggily "I feel like Buford sat on me."

When he regained consciousness, he discovered he was in what appeared to be an old abandoned warehouse of sorts.

"How'd I get here?" he asked. He tried to get a better look, but found himself tied to a chair. "Hey, what the? What's going on?"

Suddenly he heard an evil laugh "ahh, so you're finally awake huh? Good, I didn't want to explain myself to you when you weren't conscious to hear it."

The owner of the voice emerged from the shadows. He wore a black overcoat and boots, grey trousers and gloves, an eye patch that had a scar over it, for some reason, and a pointy evil goatee.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" asked a confused Phineas.

"Do you know…? What kind of question is that?" he asked angrily "how could you not…oh, I think I know what happened. You probably got your memory erased so you wouldn't have your platypus taken away from you."

"I'm sorry sir, but I have no idea what you're talking about," Phineas commented.

"That's right, you don't," the man said, reaching into his coat and producing what looked like a ray gun, "but you will in a minute."

He pointed it at Phineas, who closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable. However, when the ray hit him, it didn't disintegrate him. Rather, he felt his mind opening up, as it began remembering things locked away.

He remembered building platypults, meeting Doofenshmirtz and helping him with the Other-Dimensionator. He remembered Perry peeing on Doof's couch, the other dimension, Perry being a secret agent, (who had his own logo), getting a pamphlet, & meeting other versions of his friends and family. He remembered using his and Ferb's inventions to defeat the Normbots, of hitting the greatest home run ever. He remembered Isabella kissing him (which he definitely needed to talk to her about later). All of it came flooding back.

"Pretty nifty invention, eh?" Doofenshmirtz 2 asked "I call it the Remember-Ray; I invented it so my subjects would never forget their great and glorious leader."

"It all makes…wait, last time I saw you, you had given up evil after you got your toy train back," Phineas said "what happened?"

"Well, when I went back to my dimension, the resistance locked me up," Doof 2 explained "while I was in prison, I had time for some introspection, and I realized something; being evil is who I am, just like being an annoying runt is who you are. Besides, I'd rather rule the Tri-State area and have my choo choo then one over the other."

"What do you want with me?"

"What, are you serious?" Doof 2 asked "obviously revenge; and they say you're a genius."

Phineas struggled against the ropes that held him "you won't get away with this!"

"Jeez, at least wait until I tell you my evil plan before you pull out that old cliché," Doof 2 replied.

"Sorry."

"You don't know how long I've waited for this," Doof 2 said wickedly "because of your interference, I am not ruler of a six-state area, I lost my loyal servant Platyborg, my entire robot army, and my Goozim. Do you how hard those are to get? I have to have them shipped over on a boat from Druelselstien. Not to mention, you also shoved a cushion, which I later discovered had platypus urine on it, in my face."

"You were going to enslave my friends and family."

"And for that, I deserve to be covered with pee?" Doof 2 asked "anyway, even though I've managed to reverse things in my favor again, I'm still hungry for revenge. And almond brittle, but I'll have some after I get rid of you."

"My friends and family will come looking for me!" Phineas said.

"Let them," Doof 2 said "because when I'm done, they won't be able to find you. Now for my revenge; see, any old fool could just kill you, but I've come up with something that is much more cruel, and benefits me as well."

So saying, he walked over to where something was covered with an enormous sheet.

"How did I miss that?" Phineas asked.

"Behold!" Doof 2, said whipping the sheet away "look familiar?"

"Yeah, it looks kind of like the time machine at the museum," Phineas answered "but, slightly different."

"That's 'cause it's the time machine from my dimension," Doof 2 explained "I found it in storage at the Doofseum; I guess I had it put there since it wasn't a piece of art featuring me. Anyhoo, using this time machine, I shall travel into the past and make sure you were never born, therefore ensuring that you won't be able to foil my plans in the present. You can say it now."

"Oh right," Phineas replied "you'll never get away with this!"

"Of course I will, because no one else knows I have you."

"But, if you do, you'll never get your choo choo" Phineas explained "the only reason you did was because of Dr. D using the Other Dimension-inator to travel to your world. If I'm never born, then the Other Dimension-inator never gets fixed, which means you won't have your precious childhood toy."

"Yeah, I thought of that" Doof 2 said "see, I wrote myself a sticky note" he said, producing said note from his coat. "'Create portal to conquer other Tri-State Area, then take choo choo from stupid me.' It's pretty straightforward."

"But if I don't exist, you won't know about this Tri-State Area or the other you" Phineas explained.

"Did you not just see the sticky note?" Doof 2 asked. "Okay you know what? I don't have time to argue, I have revenge to enact."

He hopped into the time machine "now to set the controls to…how old are you again?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Oh well, I'm an evil genius, I can figure it out," Doof 2 replied "too bad you have to spend your last, let's say, half hour of existence struggling against ropes, but that's life. Or rather, that's not life, on account of the fact that yours will soon be gone; man, I'm a genius, a dictator, and a comedian. I'm a triple-threat!"

Activating the controls, Doof 2 whirred the time machine to life.

"As they say in Spain, _adios_ _muchacho_!" he said, and waved mockingly before the time machine disappeared.

After it was gone, Phineas struggled against the ropes holding him to the chair. He knew he had to free himself before Doof 2 made good on his threat. The question was, how long would that take, and would he have enough time?


	2. Old Friends and Mysterious forces

I want to thank all the people who reviewed for their nice reviews. One of the reasons I wrote this story is I've noticed a lack of stories focusing on the 2nd Dimension characters, or even them interacting with the main ones, even though it's pretty much a blank slate. Okay, yes the movie did reveal some of the characters, but there's no official 2nd Dimension versions of Carl, Stacy, Irving, etc. and that should give writers free reign to use them as they wish. I'm just putting that out there.

* * *

><p>Phineas struggled against the ropes that held him to the chair, but to no avail. Still he continued, knowing he had find a way to get loose.<p>

_Hmm, if I can rock the chair hard enough, it should fall over and break, _he thought.

So he began rocking back and forth as hard as his little body would let him. Eventually, he felt the chair wobble and it began to fall to the ground. But it didn't break, and all Phineas achieved was making his head hurt.

_Okay, that didn't work like I planned,_ he thought _all I can do now is wait for Ferb to come find me. Except he doesn't know where I am, no one does. Oh man, now that evil guy is going to stop me from being born and there's nothing I can do about it! It would take a miracle to save me now. _

Just then, Phineas heard a "whooshing" noise. He turned his head, from where he was currently positioned on the floor, and noticed a green shimmering portal.

"That'll work."

Moments later, a familiar face emerged from the portal.

"Other me!" Phineas exclaimed happily.

"Hold on, I'll have you out of there in a jiffy," Phineas 2 said, rushing over and pulling the chair back up. He then quickly untied Phineas, and embraced his counterpart.

"Boy am I glad to see you," Phineas said "or, in this case, me. How'd you know where to find me?"

"We were able to detect a portal made by Doof's Other Dimension-inator," Phineas 2 explained "so we just followed the trail right to this location."

"Wait, we?"

After Phineas said that, two other figures emerged from the portal.

"Hey other Ferb, other Candace," Phineas greeted them.

"Nice to see you again Phineas," Candace 2 replied "although I wish we could've reunited under better circumstances. Is Doof still here?"

"No, he took the time machine and left," Phineas explained "he's planning on going back in time and making sure I was never born."

"That's not going to happen," Candace 2 assured him "but if we're going to stop him, we'll need a time machine of our own, and time is of the essence."

"We could borrow the one down at the museum," Phineas suggested "I don't think they'd mind."

"Then let's get the lead out," Candace 2 "Doofenshmirtz already has a head start and we need to catch up."

"Do you think I could get Ferb first?" Phineas asked "I know he's probably worried about me, and I could really use his help on this one."

"I suppose so," Candace 2 replied "but make it quick."

* * *

><p>A little later, back at the Fletcher-Flynn house, Isabella was getting worried.<p>

"Okay, this is way too long for Phineas to be in the bathroom," she told Ferb "I'm going inside and see if I can't find him. You wait here in case he comes back."

Ferb nodded and watched the girl go inside. Then he got up and wandered around the yard, trying to find any sign of his brother. As he approached the fence, he heard a familiar whisper.

"Ferb, psst, it's me."

Ferb looked and saw Phineas behind the fence. He ran over and hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you too Ferb," he said replied "look, I'll explain everything later, but you have to come with me right now, okay?"

Ferb nodded and followed his brother down the road.

Meanwhile, in the house, Isabella was looking for Phineas, when she spotted Candace texting on her phone in the dining room.

"Candace, have you seen Phineas?"

"Aren't they outside working on something?" she asked "I was going to bust them, but I didn't hear them making anything, so I figured they gave up."

"Oh no, they finished their project," Isabella explained "but then, Phineas said he was going to come over to my house and he never showed up."

"I'm sure he's somewhere in the backyard," Candace "come on."

Candace opened the sliding door and stepped outside "okay Phineas, show yourself" she said "seriously, this isn't funny! Come out now, or you're so busted!"

"Hey, where's Ferb?" Isabella asked.

"Ferb's missing too?" Candace asked, shocked.

"Well he was here," Isabella explained "I asked him to wait outside while I went in to look for Phineas. Where could he have gone?"

"Was my brothers' project for today, by any chance, invisibility suits?"

"Nope, they made shoes that can stick to any surface."

"Wow, that's actually…pretty normal," Candace said "and you're sure both of them were here this morning?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm, let's see, my brothers were working on a project, then they just disappeared," Candace mused "and I didn't…that's it!"

"What?"

"You know how every day something takes my brothers' inventions away before my mom sees it?"

"No, but go on."

"Today, I didn't hear Phineas & Ferb making a lot of noise, so I didn't try to bust them. So, since I didn't try to show their invention to my mom, this thing, let's call it a 'mysterious force' made my brothers disappear instead!"

"That makes absolutely no sense!" Isabella told her.

"I have to appeal to the force and get it to return my brothers!" Candace said, ignoring her and running off.

"Well, she's obviously going to be no help," Isabella commented.

Just then, Buford & Baljeet arrived in the backyard.

"Hello Isabella, where are Phineas & Ferb?" Baljeet asked.

"Yeah, Dinner Bell told me he was making some special shoes that could walk on all kinds of stuff," Buford said "I wanted to take 'em down to the beach and freak people out by walking on the water."

"Sorry guys, but there's been an emergency," Isabella explained "Phineas & Ferb are gone."

"Gone?" Baljeet asked "what do you mean?"

"And what's up with her?" Buford asked, pointing to Candace, who was running around the backyard, waving her arms frantically.

"She's finally lost it," Isabella explained "and when I said gone, I mean disappeared, vanished, took a powder, not here. I can't find them anywhere and I'm really worried."

"So, does this mean we don't get to try out the shoes?" Buford asked.

"Not until we find them," Isabella said "we'll split up; I'll go down Maple drive and head downtown. Baljeet, you take the left side of town, Buford, the right. Now let's move people!"

"You guys go ahead, I gotta do something first," Buford said.

After the other two left, Buford went into the backyard and took one of the pairs of multi-purpose shoes that were still under the tree.

"Heh heh, these babies are gonna come in real handy."

* * *

><p>Unknown to their friends, the real Phineas &amp; Ferb were heading downtown to the museum along with their 2nd Dimension counterparts and the counterpart of Candace.<p>

"So, how come you guys are still wearing resistance gear?" Phineas asked "I thought your dimension was free of Dr. D's rule."

"It was, for a while," Candace 2 replied "but then he regained power."

"How?"

"That's a story for another day," Candace 2 told him.

"Sooo, are you going to tell it to us?" Phineas asked.

"Maybe after we catch up to Doof, if there's time," she said.

Soon they reached the museum; since it was still mid-day, they were able to get in with ease and made their way to the time machine.

"There she is," Phineas said proudly "it's weird no one in this museum knows this thing actually works. Think how much money they could make."

"Let's move," Candace 2 ordered "we don't have much time."

Everyone hopped in, then Phineas activated the controls, and the time machine vanished from its' display.

* * *

><p>Next time, the gang arrives in the past, and Phineas learns how Doofenshmirtz 2 regained power in the Tri-State Area.<p> 


	3. Back to the Past

After what seemed like a few minutes, the time machine appeared at its' destination.

"Here we are, Danville in the past," Phineas said proudly "wow, it doesn't look much different from normal."

"Worry about that later," Candace 2 told him "right now, we have to find Doofenshmirtz and stop him from wiping you out, remember?"

"Doesn't look like he's here," Phineas 2 said, scanning the area "maybe we were lucky and beat him here."

"Could be," Candace 2 mused "his lack of knowledge of Phineas's age could be an asset in this case. Okay everyone, let's move!"

"Hold on," Phineas said "since there's no sign of the evil guy, you could at least tell me the story of what happened in your dimension."

"I told you, that's not important right now."

"I'll tell you," Phineas 2 chimed in "it started after you guys left for your own dimension. With Doof in jail, we were finally able to do whatever we wanted, and it was great. But there was one problem."

"We had lived under Doofenshmirtz's tyrannical rule for so long, it was difficult to make the transition," Candace 2 piped in "fortunately someone offered to help us; the doctor's own daughter, Vanessa."

Ferb perked up upon hearing the name of the brown-haired Goth girl who often sent his heart aflutter. His alternate counterpart watched on in confusion.

"Vanessa offered to help get rid of everything connected to her dad, so the Tri-State Area could return to normal," Candace 2 continued "and she did, or so we thought. Little did we know she was just as, if not more, evil than her father."

"That doesn't sound like the Vanessa I met," Phineas said.

"Am I exactly like your dimension's Candace?" Candace 2 asked.

"Good point."

"Anyway, Vanessa promised to help us, but all she wanted was access to the O.W.C.A's prison," Candace 2 added "then she broke her father out of prison, and they fled back to his base. To make things worse, Carl turned his back on the O.W.C.A and sided with Doofenshmirtz."

"How come?" Phineas asked.

"Well, in both our universes, he's just an unpaid intern," Candace 2 explained "once Doof offered him a salary, he was more than willing to switch sides. With that little traitor's help, Doof rebuilt his transmitter and his Normbots, making them stronger and slightly more competent. It wasn't long before things were back to normal, only now, Doof has become more determined to destroy the Resistance."

"Gosh, I'm sorry to hear that," Phineas said "I guess you guys might have been better off if Ferb and I never visited your dimension."

"Are you kidding?" a shocked Phineas 2 asked "if it wasn't for you, Ferb and I never would've learned about summer and how cool it is. Now all we want to do is experience a summer. Plus you helped us get Perry back."

"And you taught me how important my brothers are," Candace 2 added "before your visit, I would've never let them in the Resistance, let alone know about it. But now, their intelligence and skills have proven invaluable, and I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather have by my side."

"Aww, thanks sis" Phineas 2 said.

"And without you, we never would've been free of Doofenshmirtz's reign, even if it only was temporary," Candace 2 told him "that's why he cannot be allowed to succeed with this plan; if he does, everything you helped us with will be reset and our world will be worse off than it is now. You and your friends gave us hope for a better future; without you, we'll know nothing but serving Doofenshmirtz."

"I never realized the impact I could have by traveling to another universe," Phineas said "but hey wait; how come he doesn't want to destroy Ferb?"

"You alone defeated him," Phineas 2 explained "so you're the one he probably has the most hatred for. Besides, if you don't exist, that means you'll never meet Ferb."

"Oh man! I'd hate that," Phineas exclaimed "meeting Ferb and having him as my bro is the best thing ever, even better than meeting you guys and saving Danville."

"And that's why we're not going to let Doofenshmirtz succeed in his plan," Candace 2 explained "okay, here's the plan; we gain access to the house, then, when Doofenshmirtz shows up, we take him down."

"Um, how exactly are we going to get inside without messing up the space time continuum?" Phineas 2 asked.

"Relax, I have a plan" Candace 2 explained.

Meanwhile, inside the future Flynn-Fletcher home, a very pregnant Linda Flynn was sitting down on a chair.

"Hey mom" said a young Candace "how much longer till the baby comes?"

"Oh, could be any day now" Linda replied.

"I'm just so excited. I can't wait to meet my new baby sister" young Candace said excitedly.

"Now Candace, we don't know for sure it's going to be girl" Linda told her "it could end up being a boy."

"Yeah, but I hope it's a girl" young Candace said "that way I can teach her to be just like me."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Candace sweetie, could you get that?" Linda asked "I'm not supposed to get up too much in my condition."

"Sure mom" young Candace said, and ran over and opened the door. Behind it were an older girl and four young boys.

"Hello little girl" Candace 2 began "we're baby proofers; we're here to make sure your house is safe for when the baby comes."

"Aren't you a little young to be baby proofers?"

"Yes, yes we are."

"Candace, who is it?" Linda called from the living room.

"They say they're here to baby proof the house" young Candace replied.

"Oh, let them in" Linda told her.

Young Candace stepped aside and let them in, little knowing that one of them was her future brother that her mother was currently carrying.

"I'm so glad you're here" Linda said "I haven't a lot of time to do this, on account of…well, you can guess" she added. "Hmm, you all seem awfully young for this job."

"Well, being younger means we have a better knowledge of babies and what dangers they face" Phineas explained.

"And those are very odd outfits for baby proofers to have" Linda added.

"Yes, well…" Candace 2 began "that's what we told corporate, but they didn't listen to us. Always trying to cut costs you see."

"I guess that makes sense" Linda replied "Okay, there's a room for the baby upstairs, you can start there. And I'd also like some work done here in the living room, and downstairs, if possible."

"Of course ma'am" Candace 2 said "I'll send my two best men, er... boys, to take care of the room for you" she said, gesturing at her brothers. "And Fer…Fernando" she addressed the normal Ferb "why don't you take care of things here, since this woman hasn't met you yet, and keep and eye out for that 'thing' we talked about earlier."

Ferb saluted her and headed off.

"He doesn't talk much" Candace 2 explained to Linda "I'll check the basement, with Phineas here."

"Phineas" Linda said wistfully, "that would be a good name for a boy."

"I'm sure it would" Candace 2 said quickly, ushering Phineas towards the basement "well we've got lot's to do, busy busy busy" she said, before closing the door behind her. "Okay, that was a close one."

"I'll say" Phineas replied "I'm not sure how things would work out if my mom found out me and Ferb are from the future, and her sons."

"It wouldn't be good for the time stream, that's for sure" Candace 2 replied "anyway, now we have the advantage over Doofenshmirtz. All we have to do now is wait for him to make his move."

In the next chapter, you'll find out exactly how Doof plans to do that. Plus Candace 2 revisits her childhood. And back in the present, Isabella and crew become more worried about the fate of their friends.


	4. Mysterious Forces and Flashbacks

Meanwhile, back in the present day, Candace was outside in the backyard, wearing an old bathrobe and kneeling.

"Oh great and powerful mysterious force," she said "I know that I am often mean to my brothers, and that I make fun of them, and I'm always trying to bust them, and… uh, what was my point?" she asked.

Then she remembered; "but despite all of that, I still love them," she continued "so please, bring them back; if you do, I promise I will be nice to them for a whole day." She paused, as if waiting for a response "ok fine, two days." She paused again; "you're really pushing me here, force."

"Ahem."

Candace turned and saw Isabella standing behind her "how much did you hear?"

"More than I would've liked to," the girl replied "anyway, while you were appealing to this so-called 'force', Baljeet, Buford and I having been scouring the city. I didn't find anything, but I haven't heard from them yet."

"Don't worry Isabella, it will be okay," Candace said, hugging the little girl "my brothers couldn't have gotten far. And I know it will all work out."

"You really think so?" Isabella asked.

"Of course," Candace said "once I find a sacrifice to offer to the mysterious force." So saying, she ran back into her house.

* * *

><p>Unknown to them, Phineas &amp; Ferb were doing okay in the past, but things were about to change.<p>

There was a sudden ring at the doorbell; "pizza delivery" came a high-pitched voice from outside. Upon hearing the doorbell, Candace 2 & Phineas emerged from the basement.

"Who is it?" Candace 2 asked.

"A pizza man," Linda replied "although I don't recall ordering a pizza. Not that I wouldn't eat it, of course."

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll take care of it," Candace 2 told her, and whispered to Phineas & Ferb, who was still in the living room.

"Doofenshmirtz is getting ready to make his move," she explained "when I open the door, you two keep back, understood?" Both boys nodded.

"Pizza delivery," came the voice again.

"Hold on one minute," Candace 2 replied "we're coming to give you exactly what you deserve."

She got over to the door, and silently directed Phineas & Ferb to go on either side of it. "Okay, here's your payment!" she shouted, flinging the door open and kicking…nothing.

"What the?" She looked around and found a pizza box lying on the ground, along with a tape recorder, from which "pizza delivery", in Doofenshmirtz 2's voice, kept playing.

"Fooled by such an obvious distraction," Candace 2 chided herself "but wait, why would he leave the pizza here?"

She picked it up and opened the lid, with a cloud of gas then spraying in her face.

"Aaah, gas!" she said, as she popped back into the room, choking and trying to regain her breath.

"So…I'm guessing he wasn't there," Phineas said.

"It was (cough cough) a diversion," Candace 2 explained "he must (cough cough) be around here somewhere. Get my (cough) brothers quick!"

"What happened to the pizza?" Linda asked.

"False (cough) alarm."

* * *

><p>Candace 2 had no idea how right she was; for, while she and Phineas &amp; Ferb were at the front door, Doof 2 had broken in the back way and was now in the kitchen.<p>

"There's nothing more relaxing than a cup of tea," he said, "of course, it won't be complete without the secret ingredient." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a vial of green liquid. "A few drops of this, and when that lady drinks her tea, that triangle-headed kid will be oolong gone. 'Cause oolong is a type of tea, you see…wait, who am I explaining this to?"

He dropped a few drops into the cup, then slipped out of the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Phineas &amp; Ferb 2 had come down from upstairs and rejoined their sister and their counterparts in the living room.<p>

"Doofenshmirtz is here, and I think he's in the house somewhere," Candace 2 explained "we need to find him, but not draw too much attention to ourselves."

"Excuse me, babyproofers," Linda interrupted "I don't mean to interrupt…whatever it is exactly you're doing, but I'm going upstairs to my room for a while, could you not make too much noise? And just leave the bill on the table when you're done, okay?"

"Of course ma'am," Candace 2 replied, as she watched the woman head up the stairs. "Doofenshmirtz will most likely make his move when she's asleep and helpless," she said, then turned to her brother "Phineas, you keep an eye on her, and warn me if you see him anywhere."

"Got it sis," Phineas 2 said.

"The rest of you, spread out," Candace 2 ordered "if Doof's here, we need to find him and stop him ASAP. Let's move people!"

The remaining four went their separate ways; Phineas & Ferb headed down to the basement, Ferb 2 went outside to check the perimeter, and Candace 2 also headed upstairs.

She opened every door she found and peeked inside, but everything checked out. As she ran down the hallway, she suddenly stopped and peered inside one of the rooms. It was her younger alternate self's room.

She stepped inside and looked around at all the childish posters and toys that filled the place, especially ones featuring a familiar yellow duck. One caught her eye immediately; a teddy bear that lay on the bed. She reached down and picked it up, and it caused her to reminisce…

* * *

><p><em>Several years earlier… <em>

_In the alternate Tri-State Area, a younger Candace 2 was sitting on the couch watching TV with her parents. _

"_Next on 'Danville's Funniest Home Videos', a man doing his gardening accidentally rakes his nuts," the host said. _

_A clip was then shown of a man using his rake, and spinning it around like a bo staff, causing the handle to hit him in the groin. _

"_I'll never understand the fascination Americans have with people getting hit in the groin," Lawrence 2 commented. _

"_Then we'll see a dog who…" the host was cut off as the picture disappeared, and was replaced by a long-nosed man with an eyepatch and black overcoat. _

"_We interrupt Danville's Funniest Home Videos to bring you this oppressive message," he said "I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and I am now your new leader. Which means there's going to be a whole lot of changes around here, all of which involve you serving me." _

"_Is he serious?" Lawrence 2 asked. _

"_Don't worry, I'm sure it's just part of the show," Linda 2 assured him. _

"_Oh by the way, I am serious, and this is not part of the show," Doof 2 replied "but if you don't believe me, take a look outside." _

_Lawrence 2 got up from the couch and noticed a horde of robots flying over the street. _

"_Robots? Well, this is new," he commented. _

"_Well, at least things can't get worse," Linda 2 added. _

"_Prepare for things to get much, much worse," Doof 2 continued. _

"_How does he keep doing that?" Linda 2 asked. _

"_We now return you to 'Danville's Funniest Home Videos, which has just been cancelled in favor of 24-hour programming about your new supreme leader," Doof 2 continued. _

_Seeing her parents looking out at the swarm of robots filling the sky, Candace 2 left the couch and headed upstairs to the room of her brothers; she saw Phineas & Ferb 2 sleeping and decided not to wake them. Then she made her way to her own room, and took a teddy bear off her bed. _

"_Things have gotten really bad Mr. Miggins" she said "some guy has taken over the Tri-State Area! I may not be able to do anything about it, but there is one thing I can do; protect Phineas & Ferb. They're too young to deal with this, and as the older sister, it's my duty to make sure they never have to." _

_She then grabbed her bear tighter, as she thought about what she would have to do._

* * *

><p>Candace 2 returned from her memory and clutched the bear tighter to her chest. Holding him reminded her of that terrible day, and how she was forced to grow up almost overnight. She also thought of the vow she made that day; one she was determined to keep, no matter the cost.<p>

"Hey! What are you doing in my room?"

Candace 2 whirled around and saw the younger version of her alternate self standing in the doorway, looking very cross.

"I thought you were supposed to be making the house safe for my baby sister?" young Candace asked, stepping into the room, "and let go of Mr. Miggins, he's not yours!" she added, grabbing the bear from her.

"I'm sorry, it's just…your bear reminded me of my own," Candace 2 explained "I have one just like him."

"Aren't you a little too old to still have a teddy bear?" young Candace asked.

"Yes…yes, I am," Candace 2 replied "anyway, I'm sorry to have bothered you. I have to go."

The teen headed for the door, then turned to her younger counterpart.

"A word of advice Candace," she continued "enjoy your childhood while you can, make it last; because sometimes, you never know when it will slip away from you." With those words, she left the room.

"That lady is weird Mr. Miggins," young Candace said.

* * *

><p>Next time, our heroes discover Doof's plot, but will they be too late to stop it?<p> 


	5. Ballistic: Candace vs Doofenshmirtz

After a few moments, everyone headed back to the living room to report their findings.

"No sign of Doof in the basement," Phineas said "and Ferb and I checked everywhere. Of course, we have a lot less stuff down there now."

"Did your perimeter scan turn up anything?" Candace 2 asked her brother. Ferb 2 simply nodded no in reply.

"This doesn't make any sense," the teenager mused "Doofenshmirtz clearly wants to make sure Phineas isn't born, yet he hasn't done anything to make that happen yet. Maybe he knows something we don't."

While the other dimension teen pondered Doof's master plan, upstairs, the younger Candace was tending to her pregnant mother.

"Candace, did I hear you shouting earlier?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, that baby proofer lady was messing with Mr. Miggins," young Candace explained "she told me she had a bear just like him, weird huh?"

"Some teenagers keep stuffed animals they were attached to as kids, it's not so unusual," Linda replied "anyway, I'm ready for a nap, but I could use some tea first. Would you go downstairs and bring some up?"

"Sure mom," young Candace said, as she left her mom's room and headed for the stairs. "Jeez, Mr. Miggins, mom expects me to do everything for her!" she whined "I hope it won't be like this after the baby is born."

Young Candace passed by the others as she made her way into the kitchen. She noticed the cup of tea on the counter, picked it up, and headed back towards the stairs.

"You know, you guys stand around a lot instead of doing actual work," she said to the gathered time travelers.

"Sorry, we're just deciding what to cover the banisters with," Phineas explained "you know, so the baby won't bump its' head."

"Oh, okay," young Candace replied "oh, and keep it down; my mom's going to sleep after I bring her this tea" she added, before heading up the stairs again.

"Good work with the bluff Phineas," Candace 2 said, impressed "now we can continue our search…did she say tea?"

"That's right."

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner?" Candace 2 asked "Phineas, get upstairs, and whatever you do, do not let her drink that tea."

"Can do sis," Phineas 2 saluted, quickly rushing up the stairs.

"Here you are mom," young Candace said, as she handed her mom the tea cup. Linda raised it to her lips, but before she could take one sip, Phineas 2 rushed into the room.

"Wait!" he said "don't drink that!"

"Why not?"

"It's been sitting out on the counter all day, it's probably cold," Phineas 2 explained.

"Ooh good point," Linda replied "cold tea would not be good at all."

"How about I get rid of that one for you, and bring you up a fresh one?" Phineas 2 asked.

"Well, aren't you a nice young lad," Linda said "but this really doesn't seem like part of your job description."

"We like to go the extra mile," Phineas 2 explained

"All right then, but don't go charging me for this on the bill," Linda told him, handing him the tea cup. After Phineas 2 left, she yawned "ooh, maybe I should just take my nap now and have the tea later," she commented "Candace, be a dear and keep an eye on things for mommy, okay?"

"Sure mom," young Candace replied; after her mom closed her eyes, she turned to her bear. "There's something suspicious about those guys Mr. Miggins, and I'm gonna find out what."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Phineas 2 reported to his sister with the cup of poisoned tea.<p>

"Mission accomplished sis," he said proudly.

"Not yet it isn't," she replied "this is proof that Doofenshmirtz is here somewhere." She reached into her satchel and pulled out what appeared to Phineas to be a pen. Pushing a button on the side of it, however, expanded it into a quarterstaff.

"Show yourself Doofenshmirtz, I know you're here!" she said, but there was no response. "I don't get it, he has to be here, he must have put poison in the tea."

"Maybe he did it earlier, then left?" Phineas suggested.

"No, he'd want to stay and watch his plans unfold," Candace 2 told him "but how could we have missed him, it's not like he could just disappear" the teenager added, before pausing suddenly.

"What?" Phineas asked, curiously; the girl said nothing and headed for the stairwell.

"She's acting weird today, huh Ferb?" Phineas asked. Ferb just shrugged in reply.

* * *

><p>Candace 2 made her way up the stairs and threw open the door to the master bedroom. Linda was lying there with her eyes closed, and above her, the glowing green blade of a lazer sword was about to come down. Candace 2 ran into the room and threw herself a few feet from where she could see the sword; her instincts had been correct, as she felt herself collide with something, or rather, someone. The lazer sword flew to another side of the room, while its' owner suddenly materialized.<p>

"How did you know I'd be up here?" Doof 2 asked.

"You wanted to make sure Phineas was never born, and the only way to do that was to get rid of his mom," Candace 2 explained "when my younger self mentioned tea, I realized you'd try to poison it to achieve your goal. But when we stopped that, I knew you had to still be around here, with a backup plan; it made no sense to me how you could be here without any of us seeing you. And then it hit me…"

"Stealth technology," Doof 2 finished for her "that's right, I designed a device and built it into my jacket. I'm thinking of mass producing them and putting them in my Normbots; imagine how more difficult they'll be to fight if you can't see them."

"It's over Doofenshmirtz," Candace 2 said, tightly clutching her quarterstaff "you've lost."

"Not yet I haven't," Doof 2 "after all, you can't stop what you can't see"; so saying, he activated his stealth device.

Candace 2 jumped at where she last saw him, but only hit floor. "Ooh, too bad, my turn," he said, retrieving his lazer sword; he tried to bring it down on her, but she rolled out of the way.

"As long as you have that sword, I know exactly where you are," Candace 2 told him.

"Good point," Doof 2 pointed out, turning off the sword. Candace 2 lunged at him, but missed and hit the floor again, dropping her staff in the process. She went to retrieve it, and saw it floating in mid-air.

"Mine now," Doof 2 said, and, before she could react, slammed it into her gut. Candace 2 doubled over in pain, as Doof 2 hit her in the back with her staff. He then yanked her up by the hair and tossed her into the corner.

"This has been fun, but I have a kid's existence to destroy," he said, raising the sword above Linda once again. Candace 2 tried to get up, but she was still out of breath from the gut blow.

"Hey you!" Phineas 2 called from the doorway; though the young boy couldn't see it 'because he was invisible, Doof 2 turned to look at him. "It's tea time!"

Phineas 2 ran in and tossed the cup of tea towards the lazer sword; as luck would have it, he hit Doof 2 and shorted out his stealth device.

"Ah man, you're paying for my dry cleaning kid!" Doof 2 said, as he shook the tea off himself "oh and also, I'm going to make you pay for doing that" he added, raising aloft his lazer sword, while Phineas 2 tried to shield himself from the blow.

However, Candace 2 had made it to her feet and planted her quarterstaff in the ground. Grabbing it with both hands, she swung herself around and slammed her legs into Doof 2, sending him out the door of the room.

"'It's tea time?'" she asked, after walking over to her brother.

"I was trying to go for one of those cool lines, like they say in action movies," Phineas 2 explained.

"Well you did good little brother," Candace 2 replied, tussling his hair "come on, we need to stop Doofenshmirtz."

She ran out of the room, with Phineas 2 taking the time to note the sleeping Linda. "I can't believe she slept through all of this," he commented.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz 2 fled downstairs, but found Phineas, Ferb, &amp; Ferb 2 waiting for him.<p>

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere," Phineas said defiantly.

"Uh hello, you're kids; what are you going to do, hit me with toys?" Doof 2 asked.

"No, but I will," Doof 2 turned around in time to see Candace 2's foot collide with him, knocking him off the stairs and into the living room.

"You took my childhood from me," she said "I won't let you take Phineas's. This ends here."

"Yeah, well fine by me," Doof 2, said pulling out his lazer sword and charging towards her.

The two then began a battle throughout the living room, with Candace 2 dodging the lazer sword blows and Doof 2 evading the quarterstaff.

"Hey sis, can we do anything to help?" Phineas 2 asked.

"Yeah, don't distract me while I'm fighting!" she yelled back, narrowly avoiding a lazer sword swipe.

She swung her quarterstaff, but Doof 2 ducked it and sent another swipe towards her, this one cutting a rip in her shirt. Candace 2 then began swinging her staff wildly, knocking over any furniture in her way, while doing her best to avoid the sword blows.

"Hey, what's all the noise down here?" young Candace asked, as she headed down the stairs "I thought I said to keep…" she then noticed the fight between the two "if anyone needs me, I'll be in my room," she added, quickly rushing back upstairs.

Candace 2 swung her staff again, but this time Doof 2 used his sword to slice it in two. She then grabbed both pieces and started wielding them, using one to knock the sword from his hands.

"It's over."

"For you maybe," Doof 2 said, grabbing her arm and forcing her to release one of the staff pieces; he then hit her in the chest with it, causing her to drop the other and grab her chest to regain her breath. When she did so, Doof kicked her unto the couch, regained his fallen sword, and pointed the blade at her chin.

"Candace!" Phineas 2 yelled, and tried to run forward to help her, with his brother and Ferb holding him back.

"Stay back kid, or she's done for," Doof 2 told him "it's funny, you guys found a time machine and came back here to stop me, but you didn't realize it was futile. Even if you defeat me, I'll just go back in time a few hours or so earlier and finish things then. And after I do, when everything is back as it should be, now that I know what nuisances you'll become, I'll turn you into boyborgs, and the first ever girlborg. What do you think of that?"

"Borg this!" Candace 2 shouted; reaching into her satchel she produced something and tossed it to the ground, where it emitted a blinding flash.

"Ahh my good eye!" Doof 2 yelled, dropping his sword, allowing Candace 2 to regain her composure and kick him into the wall. She then grabbed both pieces of her quarterstaff and whirled them around.

"Yay other-dimension Candace!" Phineas cheered.

"Like I said earlier, it's over," she explained "and now, you're going back to prison to pay for your crimes."

"Yeah, I don't like that option," Doof 2 said, reaching into his coat "so I've got my own suggestion," he added, pulling out a baseball shaped device.

"Um, what is that?" Phineas asked.

"I call it a portable detonator," Doof 2 explained "the name is pretty self-explanatory, but this little baby has enough power to wipe this whole house off the face of the map. All I need to do is press one little button to activate it."

"Don't be a fool Doofenshmirtz," Candace 2 "you know that if that thing goes off, you'll go up with it. I know even you aren't that obsessed with revenge that you're willing to sacrifice yourself to get it."

"You know me well," Doof 2 said "no, this is my ticket out of here; you won't attack me so long as I have it. So I'm just gonna stroll out of here, get to the time machine, go back, say a half hour, and watch as triangle boy ceases to be."

"That's not happening," Candace 2 told him, taking a step forward.

"Uh uh, you take one step closer and this whole place goes up," Doof 2 explained "sure I go, but at least all of you do too."

"He's right," Candace 2 said "we have no choice."

"We can't just let him get away!" Phineas chimed in.

"Look at it this way kid, you get to live for another few minutes, tops," Doof 2 said, backing up to the door "now nobody follow me, or you know what'll happen…"

"Leave my mom alone, you evil guy!" came the voice of young Candace. Before anyone could stop her, the young redhead tackled Doof 2, causing the detonator to fly from his hands.

"Get it, quick!" Candace 2 shouted.

Phineas 2 quickly dove across the floor to where the detonator was coming down. "It's a pop fly, and Flynn goes for it," he said, managing to catch it before it hit the ground "and it's good!"

"Whew!" Candace 2 sighed in relief before facing her younger self "and you; what the heck were you thinking? If that thing activated, we could've all been blown to atoms!"

"Don't yell at me!" young Candace said "I heard what you said. Who was that guy, and why was he trying to kill my mom?"

"That's none of your business."

"You better tell me, or I'm calling the police," young Candace said.

"Uh sis, Doof is escaping" Phineas 2 told her.

"Stay here, we're not done with this conversation yet," Candace 2 instructed the younger Candace, before rushing out the door.

"You think you're so smart? Well not as smart as me," Doof 2 said, as he headed for his time machine "'cause I realized I can go whenever I want, so I'm going to go back to before man was civilized, and civilize them myself; into worshipping me. You ever heard of Doofasaurs? Well you're about to."

"Oh no you don't!" Phineas 2 said, tripping the evil genius. He started struggling with him, but Doof 2 quickly tossed him off.

"Stop him, quick!" Candace 2 shouted, but Doof 2 produced a gas bomb from his coat and tossed it at them, blinding them.

"I just need to make a stop to pick up a couple of Normbots, and this world is as good as mine," he cackled, getting to his time machine. He activated a portable Other-Dimensionator that he had built unto it, and then geared up the machine.

"Get ready to learn all about the Doofasaurus Rex. Yeah, that's what I'm calling it," he said.

The gas finally cleared, but only long enough for everyone to watch as Doof 2 and his time machine disappeared into the portal.

"Quick, to our time machine!" Candace 2 ordered "if we hurry, we can beat him there before he gets his army assembled and…"

"Relax sis," Phineas 2 interrupted.

"Relax? Did you not just hear Doofenshmirtz?" she asked him "if we don't do something, this whole dimension could be his!"

"Something tells me he won't be getting away with that," Phineas 2 explained.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

><p>Back in the 2nd dimension, the time machine arrived back in Doof 2's lair.<p>

"Now I'll just collect an army of my robots, and then Doofhistoric times will become a reality! Nah, I don't like that, I'll come up with a different name," he said.

Suddenly, he heard a beeping sound. "What's that? Did I leave my beeper on?" he asked, rummaging through his pockets. "Wait a second, I don't have a beeper."

Then he pulled the source of the beeping from his pockets. "Oh, it was just my portable detonator," he said, before doing a double take "my portable detonator!"

He tossed it aside and ducked for cover; unfortunately, it landed near the time machine, exploding and shattering it into tiny bits.

"Thwarted by one of my own evil devices," he commented "I really should've seen this coming."

* * *

><p>In the final chapter, our heroes prepare to head home, but there's one more thing they must do.<p> 


	6. Home Again

Back in the past, Phineas 2 finished explaining what had happened.

"So when I tackled Doof, I made sure to activate his explosive," he said "with any luck, it should've destroyed the time machine."

"Quick thinking little brother," an impressed Candace 2 replied "that thing was too dangerous to remain in Doof's hands."

"Which means he'll never be able to try and stop me from existing ever again," Phineas added.

"Unless he can rebuild it, but I doubt even he's that clever," Candace 2 replied "now come on, we've got one more loose end to deal with."

They headed back into the house, where she was quickly accosted by the younger Candace.

"Okay, you'd better give me an explanation of what's going on right now!" she yelled "there was a guy in a black coat, and the two of you were fighting, and you haven't babyproofed anything! Now spill it!"

Candace 2 said nothing but instead reached into her satchel and produced a small gas mask. "Are you paying attention to me?" the young Candace asked "and what's that for, Halloween?"

Candace 2 then reached in again and pulled out what resembled a small grenade, then tossed it at the girl's feet.

"That's it, I'm telling mom!" young Candace said, before the grenade emitted a green smoke. "MOM! These people are up to something and…they...gas…so tired…" and she promptly fell asleep.

"Knockout gas," Candace 2 explained, "when she comes to, she'll believe everything that happened here today was all a dream."

"That's convenient" Phineas replied.

"And it prevents any tears in the space-time continuum" Ferb added.

Just then, Linda, having heard her daughter, headed down the stairs.

"Is everything all right down here? I heard Candace yelling?"

"Everything's fine ma'am," Candace 2 replied "your daughter was just a little stressed from the thought of dealing with your impeding child, so she decided to take a nap."

"Oh that's nice," Linda commented "well, I won't wake her. Speaking of a nap, I should get back to mine. I'll let you get back to work."

"Of course," Candace 2 said, as she watched Linda go up the stairs. Once his mom had left, Phineas turned to the 2nd Dimension characters.

"Thanks so much for helping me, you guys," he said "if there's anything Ferb and I can ever do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

"Actually, there is one thing," Phineas 2 said, then approached his counterpart and whispered in his ear.

"A pink jumper, bow, & shoes, a white t-shirt & and a darker colored pink belt" Phineas replied.

"Thanks, our Isabella will be happy to know that," Phineas 2 replied.

"Oh man, I forgot, Isabella and the others are probably worried sick about us!" Phineas exclaimed "we need to get back right now!"

"Then let's get the time machine fired up and take you two home," Candace 2 said.

"Thanks again, for everything," Phineas said "this was fun, traveling through time and meeting my mom before I was born. Outside of the whole 'trying to protect my existence' thing."

"Happy to help," Phineas 2 replied, with Ferb 2 nodding in agreement.

"I'm just sorry we won't see you guys for a while," Phineas added.

"And I'm sorry that I have to do this," Candace 2 chimed in. Before Phineas or Ferb could react, she reached into her satchel and tossed two of the knockout gas grenades at them.

"Why?" Phineas asked, moments before he and Ferb succumbed to the gas.

"I really wish we didn't have to do that," Ferb 2 commented.

"Me too, but they can't be allowed to remember anything about our dimension, or what happened here today," Candace 2 explained "it's for their own protection; now, help me get them on the time machine."

* * *

><p>Back in present-day Danville, Candace had placed a roast turkey she had gotten from the fridge on the ground.<p>

"Oh great mysterious force, I offer you this turkey in hopes that you will return my brothers to me," she said.

"Oh brother," Isabella commented. Then she saw Baljeet heading towards her; "Baljeet, great, any news?"

"I am sorry, I searched all over the left side of town, as you asked, but I have found no sign of them. Perhaps Buford is having better luck."

"Well we can't give up!" Isabella told him, the desperation in her voice apparent "they can't just be gone, they can't!"

"I know you are worried about Phineas, but I'm sure he and Ferb are fine," Baljeet comforted her "those two have proven themselves many times to be quite resourceful."

"Yeah, you're right," Isabella sighed, "let's get a snack, I haven't eaten all day."

The two kids headed inside the house and found a pleasing sight; Phineas & Ferb sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"Phineas, Ferb, you're back!" Isabella exclaimed, running over and hugging the sleeping Phineas.

"Wait a minute, did we not check here earlier?" Baljeet wondered "how is it that they are here?"

* * *

><p>What Baljeet didn't know was, after taking the time machine back to the museum, the 2nd Dimension crew returned to the Flynn-Fletcher house and deposited the sleeping brothers on the couch while everyone else was outside.<p>

"Pleasant dreams you two," Phineas 2 said, watching them "I hope we'll meet again some day."

"Ditto," his brother added.

"All right Baljeet, activate the portal," Candace 2 said into a radio she produced from her bag; a green portal opened up in front of them and they stepped through it, leaving no trace they were ever there.

* * *

><p>"What's all the shouting about? I'm trying to contact the mysterious force!" Candace said, wandering over, then noticing her brothers "it worked, the force listened to my pleas and returned my brothers!"<p>

"Candace, I really don't think…" Isabella began , then stopped "yeah, I guess you're right."

"Oh, come here you two!" Candace said, hugging them both, which caused them to wake up.

"Whoa I just had the weirdest dream Ferb," Phineas said "there was this eyepatch guy who wanted to get rid of me, and there were these other versions of us, and we went back in time to stop him. Weird huh?"

"Actually, I had the same dream," Ferb replied.

"That's weird," Phineas mused "it's probably a coincidence though."

"Oh Phineas, we're so glad you're back," Isabella interrupted.

"Back? Did we go somewhere?"

"You said you were going to get a pair of the shoes you made and come over to my house, but you never showed," Isabella explained.

"I remember going to get the shoes, but the rest is a blank," Phineas told her "I guess I must have fallen asleep; I'm sorry Isabella."

"That doesn't make any…oh who cares, you're here and that's all that matters," Isabella said, hugging him again.

"Well, my work here is done," Candace said "perhaps now you kids will learn not to mock the mysterious force" she added as she walked off.

"Um, what's she talking about?" Phineas asked.

"Don't ask."

"Anyway, while I have you here, there's one thing I want to ask you Isabella," Phineas said.

"Of course, anything," she replied dreamily.

"Where are our all-purpose shoes?"

Isabella frowned "I don't know; Buford did come back here earlier, so he may have borrowed them."

"Well, I hope he's having fun with them."

* * *

><p>At the local beach, Buford was indeed having fun, using the shoes to effortlessly walk on the water.<p>

"Man these things are great," he commented "I really need to tell Dinner Bell what a good job he did."

"Hey look, that kid is walking on the water" one of the swimmers said.

"Must be all the oil" the other commented.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the 2nd dimension, Doofenshmirtz 2 arrived back at his headquarters and was greeted by that dimension's version of Carl.<p>

"Good afternoon sir, how was your trip back in time?" he asked.

"Terrible," Doof 2 explained "the resistance kept me from getting my revenge and the time machine is destroyed. I mean, I could try to fix it, but I don't even think my genius could rebuild something like that."

"I'm sorry to hear that sir," Carl 2 told him "but I do have some good news; I've received word that another Goozim is being shipped here as we speak."

"Oh that is good news," Doof 2 replied, happily "and how are things going concerning 'Project Borg?'"

"Um…well," Carl 2 replied nervously "we have the technology in place, but we don't have any test subjects to use as of now."

"Well I suggest you find one," Doof 2 said, grabbing the intern by his jacket "otherwise, you'll have the pleasure of trying out the project yourself!"

"Wait, wait! I think there might be someone we can use," Carl 2 said franticly.

"Glad to hear it," Doof 2 replied, putting him down "get to work on it and inform me how it goes."

"As you wish sir" Carl 2 said, saluting, then watching as his master walked off.


End file.
